


BTS - They catch you / their girlfriend masturbating

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [21]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Gen, Masturbating, Masturbation, Multi, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Imagining BTS accidently walk in on you having some alone time...You may also be interested in our "You catch them masturbating" scenario too!





	BTS - They catch you / their girlfriend masturbating

**Jin**

Jin wouldn’t think twice about walking into your shared bedroom unannounced since he believed you would be at work. You had come home for your lunch break and gotten a little carried away. You were laying back on the king sized bed; your back arched a little as your right hand sneaked down the front of your denim shorts, rubbing your clit frantically. You were fully clothed otherwise, but it did not take Jin long to work out what you were doing as he opened the bedroom door. Upon hearing the door open you look over at your boyfriend, your hand not yet registering what you are seeing as you continue to rub yourself. He stopped to stare for a second, his mouth slightly open as he understands. Eyes widening, he slowly backs out of the door, closing it shut as he leaves the room. Shaking his head, he smiles to himself, letting out a small laugh. He was shocked to see you in such a state, but now he is safely on the other side of the door, he begins to see the funny side of it and feels a little guilty now for walking in unannounced. He knocks slowly on the door to let you know he is happy to leave you to your privacy.

“Sorry…” He calls from the other side of the door as he walks back down the landing and downstairs, leaving you to your fun.

**  
Jimin**

Knowing that Jimin would be home from dance practice any second now, you removed your panties and began to work on your clit, flicking the nub very slowly with your index and middle finger as you lie back naked on the bed. Sure enough, two minutes later you hear the front door to your flat open and close again and the sound of footsteps on the stairs. You turn to face the door to your right, rubbing yourself a little more frantically now…the excitement of getting caught making you more wet by the second. You see the doorknob turn and your boyfriend walk into the room. While his initial reaction is clearly that of surprise; his pupils widening as he pauses in the doorway, he slowly starts to smirk in a way which makes your heart race. As you make eye contact across the space, you bite your lip. He smiles slowly, his eyes fixed on you as begins to take off his denim jacket, discarding it on the floor by the bed. 

“Did you really start without me?” He asks with a smile, moving over to the bed and crawling on top of the covers slowly, covering your naked body with his own clothed one. You pause your hand for a moment as his lips meet yours, his mouth opening against your parted lips, as he moves his hands to your own and slips his fingers in-between yours. He slowly pulls your hands up, away from your throbbing clit, pinning them above your head. He moves away from your lips to look closely at your flushed face, grinning beautifully as he removes his right hand from yours and lowers it to your wetness, brushing his fingers against your clit slowly.

 

**V**

You thought he was in Japan. Honestly. He hadn’t telephoned you to tell you any different and you had not heard from him in two days, since he phoned you from the hotel room in Osaka. The look of shock on your face as Taehyung opened the door could not have been any more dramatic. Your right hand was resting in-between your wet thighs, pushing the large pink object into your cunt. Your left was clutching at your bare breast, fingertips pinching your nipple. You managed to pause your movement as your boyfriend looked at you. His expression was difficult to read as his eyes met yours across the space, his mouth slightly open. He looked rather vacant and you began to worry, as the nanoseconds seemed to drag out for hours. Just as you opened your mouth to say something – any excuse which could explain this rather embarrassing scenario, he took a further step into the room.

“Carry on” he said blankly, walking further into the room, his eyes never leaving yours as he circled the bed to sit on the small blue armchair which rested at the foot of the bed. You gazed at him from the view between your spread thighs, watching as his eyes moved from your own to the space in-between your legs, where your hand still rested on the humiliatingly big pink object, currently halfway in your dripping cunt. He licked his lips as he gazed at your pussy; his eyes appearing a little sleepy and jetlagged beneath his long eyelashes. You shrugged your shoulders as you began to pump the object back inside yourself, letting out a small moan, more for his benefit than your own as you scrunched your eyes closed, enjoying the thought of him watching your every move hungrily.

**  
RM**

You pulled the last bit of clothing from your body as you lengthened yourself out on the bed, placing the small silver vibrator against your clit, the hum of it echoing around the room. It was a good thing your boyfriend, Namjoon, was at work…or so you thought. You don’t hear the door open over the sound of the vibrator. It is not until you hear a shocked voice cry out “Oh god…I’m sorry.” That you realise he must have come home from work early. You snap your head around to face the door and see him hovering in the doorway, looking directly at you.

“I didn’t realise…I thought…I didn’t see….” He starts, trying to explain himself and failing, miserably. “I was just….” He starts, before shaking his head a little and backing out of the room, closing the door halfway behind him.

After that, you simply could not finish. The thought of his flustered face filled your mind, replacing any seductive thought very quickly. You sighed to yourself, slowly pulling on your dressing gown, tying the waistband loosely around your waist and heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs. You found Namjoon in the kitchen, placing a camomile tea bag into a cup.

“Hey.” You mumbled, making him jump and knock the spoon he had placed on the counter top only moments before to the floor with a loud, metallic crash.

“Oh…” He started, clearly alarmed at seeing you following such an embarrassing encounter. “Are you…” He starts to ask, before stopping himself, unable to find the words to finish.

You sigh softly. “It’s okay.” You try to smile weakly. “It’s not…I don’t have any secrets to hide from you.” You finish, taking a step towards him.

You see his eyes flutter nervously to the strip of skin between your neck and bellybutton, visible since you did not tie your dressing gown tightly enough. 

“I mean…”You start once again. “I mean you can even watch if you like?” You shrug your shoulders, trying to play it casual but hoping he will take you up on the offer, if not just to clear the air of awkwardness between you. “It might be…I don’t know…entertaining?” You finish with a small, nervous, laugh.

He looks at you gently, as though trying to work out whether or not you are being serious. Finally, after scanning your face for a few seconds, he breathes a small sigh of relief.

“Are you sure?” He asks softly as you walk over to him, taking his hand in yours.

“Yes, I’m sure.” You finish, leading him away from the kitchen and up the stairs.

**  
Jungkook**

“What are you doing?” You hear the smile in your boyfriend’s voice as he peers at you from behind the sofa. You have your IPhone in one hand, browsing through some questionable gifs on tumblr, while the other is carefully snugged between your thighs under your oversized jumper. At the sound of his voice, you stop your frantic rubbing and quickly press the home screen button on your phone, covering the black and white images that flash across the screen. Luckily, besides your missing underwear, you are clothed, but you can see the small pair of pink panties discarded on the floor near the coffee table and know that if Jungkook takes a couple of steps forward, he will see them too.

“Nothing.” You say, turning to face him. His face is bright and open, a smile still playing on his lips, but you begin to see his forehead wrinkle a little. You don’t know how much he saw or didn’t see and you begin to worry that he might somehow feel different about you if he realised what you were doing. To your dismay, he starts to walk around the side of the sofa towards you. You quickly move your hand from your labia and close your knees tightly together, tugging your jumper down a little to cover your small mass of hair. As he reaches your side of the sofa, you see him pause to look around the room and your heart sinks as you see his eyes fix on the pink bundle on the floor beside the glass table, his eyes widening.

He walks over to them and picks them up slowly. Realising what he’s holding, he passes them to you, your eyes meeting across the space before he quickly walks out of the room.

*

“What’s wrong?” Jin asked, sitting next to Jungkook on the wooden bench. Jungkook, Jin and Jimin had been assigned to set up the studio for rehearsal. Jimin had gone to fetch some snacks from the nearby canteen and Jin took the opportunity to ask Jungkook, knowing that if something was wrong, Jimin was probably not the ideal candidate to have in the room. “You’ve been sat there staring into space for the last ten minutes. Is it your girlfriend?” He asked softly…knowingly.

Jungkook slowly nodded, turning his face to look at the floor to the side of Jin, refusing to make eye contact. “I think…” He started, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I think she’s cheating on me.” He finished quietly.

Jin frowned. “Why would you think that? Did you see her with someone else?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No. But yesterday I saw something…at home.” He took a gulp, trying to find the correct words to explain what he had seen. “She didn’t realise I was in the room and she was on the phone and…doing something to herself…you know?” He asked, embarrassed.

Jin turned to look at Jungkook, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I know.”

“Well…” Jungkook continued, glad he did not have to describe the act any further. “When I approached her, she turned off the phone quickly and…I think…she might have been talking to somebody on it…you know…while she…”

“Did you hear her talk to anybody?” Jin asked, trying to understand.

“No…but…”

“And did you see anyone on the phone? Before she turned it off?”

“No.”

“So why do you think she’s cheating?” Jin asked calmly…rationally.

“Because…” Jungkook started, trying to vocalise his thoughts. “Why else would she be…doing that? If not for someone else?”

Jin was almost tempted to laugh at this, but seeing Jungkook’s sincerity and the heartbroken look on his face, had to stop himself. Instead, he reached out and took his hand in his own, making Jungkook turn to look him in the eye.

“I wouldn’t worry too much.” Jin explained, with a small reassuring smile. “I don’t think she’s cheating on you.”

“How do you know?” Jungkook asked seriously.

“I just do. I think you should ask her about this. But whatever you do…don’t accuse her of cheating. I’m sure she would be happy to explain to you why she was doing what she was doing.”

Jungkook nodded slowly, removing his hand from Jin’s as he stood up from the bench slowly. “Thank you.” He said, looking down at Jin.

**  
Suga**

“I’m just going to take a show…” You begin, peeping your head around the doorframe into Yoongi’s studio. He was sitting at his computer, headphones in, turned away from you. “Oh.” You finished, realising he had not heard you. Not wanting to interrupt him while he was working on new music, you headed up the stairs in silence to take a shower.

Coming out fifteen minutes later, you headed to the bedroom, dripping wet. Exhausted from your long day, you collapse on the double bed you share with your boyfriend, your white towel wrapped loosely around your body. You find yourself drifting off to sleep almost immediately, not bothering to dry yourself or get changed. You don’t quite know how long you are asleep for, but when you wake up your hair is significantly drier and your towel has come slightly unwrapped from your body, leaving your left side bare and nude. You had dreamt of Yoongi…him making love to you in his studio, bending you over his piano and grasping your bare breasts in his large hands as he slowly entered you; feeling the warmth of his breath against the back of your neck, giving you goosebumps.

You blinked a couple of times, trying to shake the dream and work out, without resorting to getting up off to bed to find your watch, what time it was. However, you became increasingly aware that you were feeling a little tingly between your legs…an afterthought of the dream.

Sighing to yourself, you gave in. Removing the towel a little more from your body to uncover your thighs and bare breasts, you slowly moved your right hand down to your pubic hair, spreading your lower lips apart as you started to rub your clit in circular motions. The bedroom window was open and the breezy evening air drifted into the space, making your nipples hard and extra sensitive. You moved your other hand to brush the pink nubs gently with your middle and ring finger while your other hand increased in speed. It did not take long; with the thought of Yoongi’s hands against your nipples while he fucked you from behind, you reach your climax. Just as your body started to shake all over with pleasure, you became aware of the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Unable to stop yourself riding out your orgasm, you carried on flicking your clit ferociously, turning your head to the side towards the bedroom door just as it opened.

Yoongi stepped into the room automatically, removing his headphones from his head as he looked over at you. Your body shook a couple of times as the last or your climax rode through your body, making your lips part in a soft moan. Your eyes connected at the last moment, making your stomach jump with butterflies as your orgasm consumed you. He had his mouth parted slightly, either in surprise or pleasure as you rubbed yourself a couple of more times before moving your hand away from your cunt to your breasts, covering them casually with your arms as he coolly tossed his headphones onto the chair which rested by the doorway.

He remained silent for a few seconds, blinking. Then… “I was looking for my headphone charger. Have you seen it in here?”

You looked at him across the space. “No.” You replied, as casually as you could, given the intensity of your orgasm and the breathlessness you were currently experiencing. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He replied, turning away from you. “I think it might be in the kitchen…” He swung the door shut gently, leaving it open just a crack. You heard his footsteps leave the landing and walk back down the stairs as you slowly sat up on the bed.

You got dressed quickly in a casual pair of blue jeans and a white band-tee, suddenly wanting to be close to Yoongi. Leaving your feet bare, you headed down the stairs and into the living room, finding your boyfriend on the couch, fiddling about with his headphone charger, trying to insert the plug into his new Bluetooth headphones. You smiled gently from behind the sofa as he heard the soft sound of your feet against the thick, plush carpet, and turned around to face you.

“Oh. Are you finished?” He asked casually, turning back to the object in his hand, discarding it on the coffee table in front of the sofa as you moved around the side of the couch and lowered yourself to sit next to him. He instinctively leant back and slipped his arm around your waist as you moved towards him, laying your head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of your slightly damp hair as you used your right hand to stroke circles on his knee.

“You should have knocked.” You muttered, turning your head to kiss his chest over the top of his black hoodie.

“I’m sorry.” He apologies casually, pressing his lips to your forehead. “Are you upset?”

“No.” You reply easily, closing your eyes, feeling yourself growing tired once more.

“Good.” He moves his lips slowly from just below your hairline to your closed eyelids, placing the softest of kisses first on your right eyelid, then on your left. “I love you.” He finishes.  
****

**J-Hope**

“Oh my god!” You hear a voice cry out and turn your head to look towards the open door. You hadn’t heard him enter the room but, then again, your boyfriend often managed to take you by surprise. His deft, graceful movements meant he was often able to sneak up on you, intentionally or otherwise. It took you a few moments in your shock at hearing his voice and realising that he had come home early to realise why he sounded so surprised. You were laid flat on your bed, nude except for your cream coloured lace bra, pulled under your breasts. You had your left hand tucked neatly between your slightly open legs, rubbing your clit languidly; in no rush to finish. After all, you had not expected Hoseok home for another hour.

Your eyes met across the room and for a moment everything seemed to happen in slow motion. You could see his pupils dilate, even from that distance, as his mouth opened in a gasp. He immediately took a step backwards, trying to turn around and reach for your silk dressing gown which hung casually on the back of the bedroom door. He caught the bottom edge of the peacock coloured fabric and pulled at it roughly, causing the hook holding it up to fall off the door; the force making your boyfriend fall over.

“Ahh…shit.” You heard him say, his voice muffled from under the dressing gown which had fallen on top of him.

You wanted to laugh…after all…the situation was so funny. But before you could bring yourself to react, Hoseok was back to his feet, dressing gown in hand, covering his eyes dramatically with his long fingers fanned out over his face.

“Here…” He calls, throwing the dressing gown at the bed melodramatically. Surprisingly, it hits its target and managed to cover your breasts and stomach. You realised that your hand is still resting snugly between your wet upper thighs and slowly remove it as your boyfriend backs out of the door, making a point to keep his eyes closed and his right hand over his eyes.

“Put it on…” He finishes as he finally manages to exit the bedroom, closing the door behind him quickly with a loud slam.

You sigh to yourself as you pull the cups of your bra back over your breasts and reach to your dressing gown, slipping your arms through the large sleeves and wrapping the rest of the fabric around your torso. Although you loved your boyfriend fiercely, you had been looking forward to a little alone time. Finally, you tie the cord loosely around your waist as you move to the edge of the bed to perch on the side.

You can hear Hoseok hovering on the other side of the closed door, switching from one foot to the other, making the wooden floorboards creak a little.

You sigh once more, looking towards the door. “You can come in now.”

He doesn’t wait to swing open the door and bound over to the bed, flashing you a full, toothy smile which lights up his entire face. He automatically sits beside you on the edge of the bed and takes both of your hands in his.

“I’m sorry I startled you.” He smiles at you and you almost laugh that it was you who frightened him. “I called your name when I got home but you didn’t answer so I thought you were probably out.” He explains, running his thumbs absently over the back of your hands. “I guess you were really into it, huh?” He laughs a little and moves his right hand upwards to lightly touch your shoulder. You open your mouth to reply but no words come out. Sensing your slight embarrassment and frustration at being interrupted, he continues: “You looked amazing…I was just a bit surprised to see you like that. I hope you aren’t mad.” His smile disappears suddenly and your heart drops. Of course he annoyed you from time to time and wanted to be near to you whenever you were in the house together, but the thought of making him sad, even for a moment, was too much to bear. You automatically moved your hands to the crooks of his elbows, holding his arms in place as you looked him in the eye.

“I’m not mad.” You say quickly. “I love you. I want you to be okay with seeing me like that…if that’s okay?” You ask, hopefully. His face softens immediately as a wide, toothy grin transforms his face. He leans in closer and catches your lips in a soft peck, hesitating only for a moment before pulling away and moving his along your skin to gently kiss your cheek.

“I love you too.” He whispers against your skin.


End file.
